


And They Say Chivalry is Dead

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: She had her first date with Lena tonight and she wanted everything to be perfect. Lena would probably show up in a stunning designer outfit which would make whatever Kara would wear look like a potato sack in comparison. Little did Kara know, that across town Lena was in a similar predicament.ORKara and Lena both freak out over what to wear to their first date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 221





	And They Say Chivalry is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParagonHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/gifts).



> This was written for [Edgar](https://twitter.com/heyitsedgarcruz) on Twitter in regards to this [tweet](https://twitter.com/marvelbones/status/1266594072774533120). Since only two people donated, I will be individually writing one-shots for you if you do! Since the Minnesota Freedom Fund is no longer in need of donations, you can donate to anywhere on this [website](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#donate).

Kara paced around her loft as she reached up to push her glasses up her face before realizing that they weren’t there. Her hand flopped awkwardly to her side as she let out a loud frustrated groan.

She had her first date with Lena tonight and she wanted everything to be perfect. Lena would probably show up in a stunning designer outfit which would make whatever Kara would wear look like a potato sack in comparison.

Little did Kara know, that across town Lena was in a similar predicament. Lena ran a nervous hand through her hair as she chewed on her bottom lip. She stood in her walk-in-closet and looked around to figure out what outfit she wanted to wear to her first date with Kara. Lena knew her best friend was built like a Greek goddess so she’d look stunning in anything she wore. Lena just hoped she could look half as good next to her.

Lena debated if she wanted to go with a suit or a dress. She typically saved the suits for when she wanted to feel confident in the boardroom or powerful in a meeting and dresses for more casual events or galas. She decided that a pantsuit would be a happy medium between the two.

The dark-haired woman slid deeper into her gigantic closet to find the exact pantsuit she was looking for. She groped around for the black protective bag that she knew contained the pantsuit she was looking for.

Lena grinned triumphantly as her hand closed around the protective fabric and pulled it off the hook. She unzipped the bag and pulled the black pantsuit out delicately as she laid it out on the bed behind her.

She looked at it on the bed before deciding that this was the outfit she was going to wear to her first date with Kara. Lena hummed decisively before stripping off her lounge clothes and changing into the pantsuit.

Back at Kara’s loft, she was still trying to deduce what she wanted to wear before she suddenly remembered that Alex told her that Kara would look very “sophisticated” in suspenders and a tie. Kara hoped that was true as she slid her sweatpants down her legs to change to the pinstripe slacks.

Once Kara had her pants on she pulled on the white button-up and tucked it into her pants. She fastened the suspenders to the pants as she pulled out a black and white striped tie from the closet. “How in the potstickers do you tie a tie?” Kara mumbled her breath as she pulled out her laptop to look it up on YouTube.

Meanwhile, Lena stood barefoot in her closet trying to decide what shoes to wear with her outfit. She debated wearing her classic Louboutins but decided those were reserved for the boardroom. She let out a frustrated sigh before her eyes caught on the strap oh green heals in the back of her closet. She rarely wore them out, but she had to admit they matched her eyes and made them pop. Lena nodded to herself as she grabbed them and sat on the bed to put them on.

Back at Kara’s loft, she had finally figured out how to tie a Windsor knot thanks to the Internet. She adjusted the tie around her neck and flattened the collar over it. She rolled her sleeves up a little bit to expose her muscular forearms. She decided to forgo her glasses so her sparkling blue eyes were unobstructed. Kara added a little bit of light makeup before tying her blonde locks in a french braid so her hair was up a little bit. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good. Hopefully, Lena would think the same. Kara adjusted her tie before sliding her wallet and phone into her pockets and headed out to pick up Lena.

Lena decided to let her hair down in its natural curls tonight as Kara told her at their last movie night how much she loved them. Lena rarely let her curly hair see the light of day, but she decided to make an exception for Kara.

The young Luthor finished up her makeup as she anxiously awaited Kara’s arrival. She was typically not one to be nervous, but the thoughts of going on a date with Kara made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She reapplied her lipstick three times as she tried not to panic before a knock sounded at her door.

Lena walked over to the panel in her bedroom that had a camera to display whoever was at her front door. There Kara stood, holding something behind her back as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Lena grabbed her phone from the bed and shoved it into her small purse and sped to the door.

Before opening the door, she flattened out her curls before she undid the locks and slid the door open.

Kara couldn’t help the audible gasp that left her lips once Lena opened her front door.

“W-wow,” Kara stuttered as she mentally kicked herself. She was a Pulitzer winning journalist and that was the best she could come up with?

“Wow, yourself,” Lena smirked as her eyes roamed appreciatively over Kara’s outfit. She took in the handsome tie and suspenders and unconsciously licked her lips at Kara’s exposed forearms.

“These are for you,” Kara blurted out as she pulled a bouquet of plumerias behind her back. “I had to fly to three different forests to get these since as you know they’re pretty rare,” Kara rambled as a dusty pink settled on her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as she took the bouquet of her favorite flowers from her favorite Kryptonian. She brought the flowers up to her nose and closed her eyes and inhaled with a soft smile. She opened her eyes and opened the door a bit to let Kara in. “Let me put these in a vase then we can go,” Lena said as turned around to make her way to the kitchen.

Kara followed as she closed the door behind her and tried not to look at how the pantsuit accentuated Lena’s round ass.

Lena clear her throat as Kara’s eyes immediately met Lena’s knowing smirk. Kara blushed and rubbed a hand behind her neck trying to play it off that she wasn’t just eyeing Lena’s ass.

“See something you like, Supergirl,” Lena grinned playfully as she filled a vase with water and put the flowers in it. She moved the vase to the kitchen table as Kara stuttered behind her.

“Y-you,” Kara said, and then it was Lena’s turn to blush at the blunt statement as she reached up to tuck a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

Kara smiled at the soft gesture and then held out her elbow for Lena to take.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Lena smiled widely as she hooked her arm with Kara’s and let the blonde lead them out of Lena’s apartment, matching grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on one more fic for another donator and if you want one too, please consider donating! Remember, black lives matter and ACAB. Thanks for reading this lil one-shot! 
> 
> These are what the outfits looked like below.  
> Kara [](https://ibb.co/M2STX23)
> 
> Lena [](https://ibb.co/JF70LFC)


End file.
